Forgotten
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: The Lab Rats go in their first mission. In a whole YEAR. What happens when Bree accidently left Chase when the bombs burst? Now Chase is left with complete memory loss and wounds that could last him his whole life, if his father wasn't Donald Davenport. But how will Chase be able to forgive Bree? SIBLING BONDING! RATED T CAUSE I'M PARANOID
1. Prologue

"Guys, I have something for you." Davenport started off. "You have a mission today."

"So that changes nothing." Adam said.

"This has been your first mission for a whole _year_." Davenport shot back. "You'll have to go to Beverley Hills to disengage two bombs."

"Wait, this has been our first mission in a year and we'll have to handle two bombs?" Chase asked.

"I trust you guys. Just keep an eye out for Adam." Davenport replied.

"Okay, let's get ready." Bree said.

* * *

The three bionic teens walked into the warehouse keeping a sharp eye.

"Where's the bomb? We can hear it but can't see it." Chase said as he winced at the annoying beeping noise. _Super hearing_.

"Let's just follow the noise." Bree explained. "Split up."

They all walked into different corners of the room. Adam walked towards to a beeping sound that kept getting louder.

"Guys, I think it's over here." He called out.

Bree and Chase ran to him and looked in the corner.

"Hey, we got ten minutes." Adam pointed out. "They're going by faster then I thought they could."

"Those are seconds!" Bree yelled and grabbed Adam as she ran out the building, using her super speed. _Just Adam…_

* * *

**_There it is! Sorry it's short. It's just a prologue. _**


	2. All My Fault

Bree super sped out the warehouse that is no up in flames.

"Guys, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Adam started off. "Where's Chase?"

"What?" She asked and turned around to see nothing but air. "He's still in there!"

"I'll go get him." Adam announced and began marching towards the burning building.

"Adam, stop! It's on fire. We have to get Davenport." She yelled.

"I'm doing anything to save my brother!" Adam yelled before he ducked into the burning building

* * *

The flames were roaring. Adam barely managed to get through the entrance.

"Chase!" He yelled concluding with a cough. Adam looked around and squinted through the red flames. He saw a foot… _a foot._

"Chase!" He yelled as he over to his lifeless body.

Chase replied with a soft groan, Adam ran picked his brother up over his shoulder. He had bruises that could take him forever to heal and had a major blow to his head that was dripping blood over Adam.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Bree asked as she paced the hospital room, that Davenport had hidden in _another _basement.

"Sweetie, all we have to do is wait, Donald is doing the best he can." Tasha explained.

"Well, it's been hours!" Bree exclaimed. "What are they even doing in there?"

"It's just a small operation, it may take a while. Either way it's late. We all should get some sleep." Tasha reasoned at walked back upstairs with Leo on her tail.

"Why aren't you going?" Bree asked her big brother.

"I'm not tired." He reasoned and leaned back in the chair.

"Thanks, for going back in there and saving him." Bree asked.

"Well, if you left him in there, I could've had saved him." Adam snapped and walked upstairs.

"It was an accident!" She yelled after him.

* * *

The next morning all Donald could do was sit by the hospital bed of his youngest son. He looked more peaceful then he ever did. He had a huge bandage wrapped around his head. Donald basically jumped when she heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Bree.

"I-is he okay?" Bree stuttered. He could see, she had puffy eyes like she's been crying all night.

All Donald could do was hug her.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed in his chest.

* * *

"Okay guys, family meeting." Donald said.

"What, is it about Chase?" Bree asked.

"Well, yes. I don't know how to tell you this but… he's suffered some extreme memory loss." He replied slowly.

"What? He can still remember us though, right?" Leo asked. "Right?!" He asked again like a loonitic.

"Leo, stop it!" Tasha scorned.

Bree sat on the couch and put her face in her hand and let out a low sob.

"It's all my fault!" She yelled.

* * *

_**Not exactly a cliff-hanger. But close to one. Tell me what you think… REVIEW my Maddi3Inators (Fan-name alert!)**_


	3. I'm The Bad Guy?

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Chase walked into the lab on his phone as he saw his siblings laughing.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a smile and looked down at the phone.

"Hey." Adam replied.

Chase looked at Bree strangely and replied with, "Who's this?"

* * *

"What just happened?" Bree asked as she paced the hospital door.

"Chase got _some _of his memory back." Leo replied.

"How could he forget me?" Bree asked.

"Hey, isn't that totally ironic? Bree forgets Chase on a mission and then he forgets her." Adam said with a chuckle.

Leo slapped Adam on the arm as Adam looked at him.

Davenport came out of the hospital room depressed.

"Is he okay? Did you sum his memory back?" Bree asked.

"No, but I do have an idea." Davenport hesitated. "We have to tell him."

"What? Hell no!" Bree yelled.

"Bree please, we have to tell him or it'll take forever for him to get his memory back." Davenport replied.

"If I only I could forget all three of them!" Eddy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Eddy!" Donald yelled. "I will turn you off!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll shut up. And may I just say… Chase won't forgive if you tell him." He said quickly before he disappeared.

"For once, I agree with Eddy!" Bree yelled.

"Bree, we have to do this for Chase." Davenport replied.

"Well what about me? Either way, I'm going to lose my brother." Bree replied as her voice began to crack.

"If we don't do something he's going straight back to losing his memory. Bree, you need to do this." Davenport said.

Bree sighed as her voice shook and she swallowed the large lump in her throat.

"Let's do it." She croaked.

* * *

"So how was it?" Leo asked.

"He got all his memory back." Davenport said.

"Yeah, but now he's not talking to me." Bree said and gave Davenport a hard glare.

"Bree, can we talk about this?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Bree yelled and ran upstairs.

* * *

Davenport walked up to his daughter, whom was staring at a page of a magazine.

"I know you're there." She warned without looking up from the page.

"Listen Bree, I know how you feel-"Davenport started off.

"Really? How do I feel?" Bree asked followed by a moment of silence. "Exactly."

"You know what, I just did this for you, Bree. He may be mad at you but at least he remembers you. I did my part, when are you going to do yours?" He asked.

"What _part_ do I have? He won't listen to a word I say, and he won't even talk to me!" She said near tears. "I left him in that building because, I wasn't even thinking straight! I just wanted to get out of their! You don't even know how I feel and everyone's jumping on me like I'm the bad guy!"

Bree said it all in one breath before running upstairs.

.

* * *

_**I know it's late but it's here. There is NO Brase in this story, just family drama. And RIP Shirley Temple. What a wonderful lady.**_


	4. Chase's Secret

Donald couldn't believe her, his daughter. All he could think is why? Why would she turn her back on her brother? How could she give up on him, her family?

Donald's been trying to talk to her but it all ended up in someone with a broken heart. And it wasn't Bree nor Chase.

* * *

Chase kept his head down. His green hazel eyes were fixed on the blood coming from his wrist. His porcelain tanned skin was full of slashes. Chase closed his eyes tightly as he put his razor on his wrist again, preparing for another cut. He held his breath as the metal slid through is skin. The blood trickled down to his fingers. He gasped out for air.

He stared at his wrist and soon the pain was released. This was his punishment, his fault for being useless. Too useless, useless enough that his sister forgot about is existence in the worst possible time. He wasn't mad at her, at himself, at the world, Davenport.

He couldn't be the one to hurt the team, he was just holding them back. He was just a supervisor they don't need them, never did, never will. He was hurting the team, the family, himself.

It wasn't just family either, it was school. Obviously not grades, but related, and his height.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

Chase's computer buzzed. _Right on time,_ he thought sarcastically. He picked up the silver iMac and sat it on his lap. He opened it to see is email notifications were buzzing off the charts. He dared himself the open the first email.

From: trentrocks

To: chasedav

Hey u still there or ur memorys still "lost"? if you wanted 2 miss school loser might as well have killed urself. What r u waiting for? Do it now.

* * *

Chase has read enough. I slammed the computer shut as the tears threatened to fall.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

_**Okay so this is the T part. A bit descriptive. Strong language in the future. Didn't see THAT coming?**_


	5. True Colors

"Hey, Chase." Bree said nervously to her brother.

"Hey." He said gruffly before returning to the computer.

Bree smiled to herself, was a small step, but at least he was talking to her.

"Chase aren't you hot?" Bree asked her brother.

"Huh?" Chase asked nervously.

"Aren't you hot? Its eighty-five degrees out, why are wearing a jacket?

"It's nothing, Bree."

"Chase, take off the jacket."

"Why?"

"You're hiding something."

"No, I'm just cold."

"Chase." Bree warned. "I can and will rip that jacket off."

"I want to see you try." Chase scoffed.

Bree used her super speed and ripped at dark blue jacket off her brother.

"Hey!" Chase yelled and quickly held his arms around his back. Which didn't do anything since he had cuts all up and down his arm.

* * *

"Chase, what are you doing to yourself?" Bree asked.

"Bree, please just don't tell anyone." Chase pleaded.

"I won't tell, but just tell me why are you _cutting _yourself?"

Chase sighed as his mind flashed to the memory.

* * *

_Chase walked home with blood trickling down his forehead. He limped and swung the Jansport backpack over his shoulder. It was awfully cold that night in California, he couldn't get home sooner enough. He heard loud footsteps behind him. He wanted to run, he couldn't he was in too much pain. The footsteps were getting louder and closer. A strong hand pulled Chase's arm, pain shot through it. He winced as he saw the tall boy. It seemed like three hours of a beating wasn't enough for him. He raised a fist and hit Chase._

* * *

"Well?" Bree asked, interrupting Chase's thoughts.

"The usual." He replied gruffly.

"Chase, getting bullied at school has _never _been a problem for you. Just tell me the truth."

"That just proves you don't know anything, Bree."

As if on cue, Chase's laptop began to ding.

"Well, you have some friends." Bree assured him.

"Trust me, Bree. Those aren't friends."

Bree almost ripped Chase's laptop open as she saw the meanest email ever.

* * *

From: bryanlake

To: chasedav

R u there? Plz tell me ur not. The world would be better without you. You didn't come to skool 2day either. Aw you scared? U should be. Watch your back davenport. We'll be making your like a living hell until u just end it.

* * *

Bree slammed the laptop shut.

"I'm telling Davenport, _everything._" Bree announced.

"No you're not Bree, you're just going to make things worse." Chase said.

"I'm trying to help you." She said defensively.

"Yeah, like you helped out on the mission. You know what I'm sick of this family. I _know_, I'm short and a complete embarrassment and I'll _never_ be a part of this team. And I'm sick of being the odd man out. What I can't never get is a thank you or sorry. And I feel stupid for even thinking about one because I'm completely useless. I mean, Trent and his friends are right! If I end it no one will miss me, right?" Chase said near tears.

Bree stared at her brother, she hated her family, Trent and his stupid friends and herself of course.

"Don't ever say that again, what they're saying isn't true, I love you Chase, everybody in this family does." That was all Bree could say before bursting into tears and running out the lab, clearly heart broken.

* * *

_**Again, wasn't expecting that? And Bryan Lake is an OC. And I made that e-mail as MEAN as I could. I couldn't make it meaner without bursting into tears. Ugh, I hate bullying. I bet you all are thinking, WHY CHASE?! Right now. XOXOXO**_


End file.
